


[Podfic of] Brains, Beauty, and Zombies

by exmanhater



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Posh Totties, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chelsea Parker and the rest of the St Trinian's girls survive zombie attacks, hot air balloons, and missing magazine subscriptions. It's all a day in the life at St. Trinian's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Brains, Beauty, and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brains, Beauty, and Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299367) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Brains,%20Beauty,%20and%20Zombies.mp3) (7.5MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 17:28

**Streaming:**  



End file.
